scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
P90X/Transcript
COMMERCIAL: Matt: P90X is the best home workout system ever. You’re going to be burning calories, working muscles you didn’t even know you had... or wanted. You’re going to be moving up, down, left, right. You might even give birth, I don’t know. It’s happened. You’re going to want to die, but you’ll thank me when we’re done. The thing is, you’ve got to bring it. Every time. Don’t say “I can’t”, say “I presently am incompetent at this thing”. The X stands for Xtreme, okay, you’ve got to bring it. P stands for Pain, Xtreme Pain. By the end of 90 days, you’re going to look like a completely different person. You might change genders. P90X. I hate it, but I love it. GYM FLOOR: Matt: Alright, P90X fans, let's get started right away with a warm-up. Get our hands up, get our legs pumping, get that blood flowing. I'm gonna introduce you to the crew here, this is Jeremy, he's a P90X graduate, he's an animal. Over here is Mallory, also a P90X grad, gonna be showing us some modified moves today. Matt: Alright, good warm-up, let's get things started right away, with Mary Katherine lunges, I'm gonna get sideways, so you can see me. Here we go, in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 and 1 and 2… Don't get ahead of me. ...3 and 4… Now, Mallory is showing you modified, if that's where you're at, that's fine, just do your best, forget the rest. Matt: Alright, good job, let's move on now to chair dips, get your chairs out at home. There are a couple ways to do this, once we get started I will explain. I'm done talking. Here we go, 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 and 1 and 2 and 3… Okay, let's make it X-like, let's raise a leg. Mallory is showing modified. There it is. Don't be a hero and let your ego get in the way, but Jeremy and I are showing you how it's done. He's calm on the surface, but there's a storm underneath. Matt: Okay, good job, let's move on now to clapping push-ups or plyo push-ups. These are hard, so set a goal in your mind, do as many as you can with good form. Here we go. 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 and 1 and 2 and 3… This is the time to bring it! P90X. What are you made of? What are your goals? Mallory is showing you modified. Matt: Alright, good job, let's move on now to plyometrics, this is the X in P90X. I'm gonna get sideways, so you can see me. Here we go, 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 and 1 and 2… We spin on the fourth one, here it comes. There it is. Tip of the day: "Think like a cat. Land on your toes, alright, soft landings." Mallory is showing you modified. I know your thighs are burning, they're supposed to. Matt: Okay, good job, let's take things down a notch, with some yoga X. I'm gonna get sideways, so you can see me. Down in the plank position, Chaturanga… Get the head out of the shell. Mallory again showing you modified. ...Into Runner's Stance, up to Warrior One, Warrior Two, Reverse Warrior, now reach under your hand, under your thigh, grab your hand with your other hand. We don't know what this does, but it hurts. Matt: Alright, if that's your last workout of the day, good time for a recovery drink, we'll see you next time. Category:Season 1